Kung Fu Panda 2: Distance Memories
by alvind-rod
Summary: Sequel of Po Leaving. Po starts having nightmares to visions about his mysterious past which a new villain appears as he starts leaving to face the new enemy. He has to ask himself the biggest question "Can I leave my past behind me or...Is going to haunt me forever?". Found the answers inside of the story. Please Enjoy and Don't Own Anything of KFP.


Prologue

Here's the Beginnning of Kung Fu Panda - Distance Memories and I'm really sorry of not updating this story which I hope everyone loves this story as Po Leaving. I own the O/C. This sequel of Po Leaving.

Long ago as Gongmen city was ruled with Peacocks who design and developed fireworks for they're cilivians who would enjoy the shows which everybody was enjoying the peace of lands. Land was enjoying the peaceful times but they was a little darkness come from the son of Peacocks which they name him, Lord Shen.

Lord Shen was walking outside to sees the fireworks which his dark-twist mind starts thinking of ways to make them weaponized for his future was going to being set to ruled by him which his parents were becoming scared of they're son's future which they seek help from the foreteller who speaks of warrior of white and black will face and defeat Lord Shen if his journey continues towards this darkness. Lord Shen was listening towards his path of ruling the world was going to being stop by warrior of black and white which he was going to change his fate but his anger wasn't the cause of it but it was his dark thoughts where he and his men killed every panda in the small village.

He sees a baby panda which he tells his men with serious voice of being "Get them all and kill them" of not wanted to leave one alive which two wolves runs towards the baby as they pounce towards him than he starts crying of being scared of his life which his father stands front of him than stikes both of the wolve's jaws hard with hammer which it sends them back away. Mother of the baby starts running towards her child as the panda of baby replies with serious-honest voice of being "Take our son...run away from this place" as both of them starts running towards the woods as marks of circles with dark red sun symbols surround the trees which it was going to mark baby's eyes for rest of his life.

Mother was looking around to sees the wolves army coming towards her and her baby son which she sees a basket of vegatables as she places her son inside of the basket softly of holding his cheeks softly than kisses his forehead of says "May your journey and life always being blessed my son...Po" and she starts running away from her child of screaming towards wolves army to get they're attention as all of them starts running towards North of the woods as the baby panda starts falling asleep inside of the basket quietly which the trip was taking 5 days to get the destination.

As the basket starts moving away from the lands with baby panda which his eyes were closed which he opens his eyes again to sees the vegatables around him as he starts eating to stay full than he starts looking around to sees many trees but nobody around him to keep him which he starts wondering where is his parents or his home now.

In the Present where the sun was raising up from the east which a Panda with white and black fur around his eyes as he was mediating about his present day as he starts opening his eyes to sees the sunlight shrines around the Valley of Peace with shadows coming around them as his mind begins wondering about why does the shadows covers most of the land as he starts getting up from his place next towards Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom as it was growing new tree next towards it as he begins asking himself with serious voice of being "2 years...I have pass since I have become the Dragon Warrior.." as the village was growing more brightier and bigger because of having new buildings around the mountains and ponds were building new homes to stores as his eyes travels towards 's Noodle Shop was better there than before.

As Kari was training with Master Tigress with her strenght training as both of them were starts fightning with each other with serious faces as she begins thinking about her beloved Po who was become Dragon Warrior just 2 years ago which he was starting to have nightmares about his mysterious to unknown past as her eyes wonders towards the doors of Jade Palace's Training grounds as Tigress' mind travels towards the 2 years that she and Kari have being training together to fightning on the same side with Po. Kari begans wondering if Po is going to ask her the big question of her life but she doesn't want to get in the way of his life of becoming Dragon Warrior as her thoughts were thinking about them starting a family as Tigress' feelings were coming back to her of thinking about Po because her emotions were changed by him of defeating Tai Lung. Others of Five were training inside of Training room with Master Shifu was starts thinking about the Dragon Warrior's training inside of Inner Peace which his mind was still trying to get Master Oogway passing into his mind as he walks towards the door of going to find the Panda to teach him the water-peace techinque.

Far away of being mysterious warehouse was wovles working under a mastermind who was planning to bring China under his rule which his dark-twist smile starts showing around the shadows than a wolf jumps towards floor as he bows down towards his Master of says "It's almost done, Lord Shen...but we don't have enough metal" of having serious voice towards him which his eyes looks towards the shadow figure and he replies of being serious-honest voice of "Find more metal...and don't let Scarlett the white tiger stop you...this time" as his eyes travels towards the cannon was going to being build to conquer the lands.

Next Time - Figure of the Past Returns

I hope everyone enjoys reading the story and please review. 


End file.
